Time Heals All
by Miriflowers
Summary: Post DH. Yet another in my series of unrelated fics: The Adventures of Romione. R/Hr, H/G. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, I must be sad, writing constantly, but I can't help it! So, I have decided to write even more! Not really a solution, I know, but it's the only one I have. Anyways, to you poor demented souls who actually put me on Author Alert, what do you think now? Have I done enough Ron and Hermione to last lifetimes? Well, let's hope not, because there's LOTS more where that came from, and I mean LOTS as in, fill up an empty warehouse more. Okay, okay, I'll stop now. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. Isn't it sad?**

Chapter 1: Confused is now a state of being

As Ron, Harry and I stumbled out of Dumbledore's office, I couldn't help but register the fact that I was, in fact, very dirty, tired and tremendously hungry. However, I probably couldn't sleep until I had taken a bath and eaten, so it was best to take care of those needs first. Even though they didn't say anything, I knew that Ron and Harry were thinking the same thing. I suddenly felt a stab of pain, and staggered. Ron instantly turned and was by my side in an instant. "What is it?" he asked, brow furrowed. I had had my hand to my stomach, but when I pulled it away, I realized that I was bleeding. Heavily.

Ron paled and said, "We've got to get you to the hospital wing." Then, before I could even protest, he picked me up gently and started carrying me. Harry was also hovering next to me, looking worriedly over Ron's shoulder. "It's nothing, honestly. One of my wounds just re-opened." I said, trying to get out of his grasp. It didn't work. He was WAY stronger than I was, and in my present, weakened state, I wondered if I could even overpower a flubberworm. "Stop struggling Hermione, you're going to the hospital wing whether you like it, or not." Said Ron, not even flinching at my efforts to get away.

"Bollox." I muttered under my breath, and both Harry and Ron laughed. "Since when do you swear?" asked Ron, the weak grin still on his face. "Since when do you REFUSE to let me walk on my own?" I asked, glaring back. I tried to hold his gaze, but looking into his deep, blue pools of emotion was too much for me. I turned away, blushing slightly. "Probably since you started reopening old wounds." Said Harry, nervously keeping the conversation up. I nodded, but I didn't really listen, because I was too preoccupied by the fact that Ron was carrying me. Yes, I know that he's done it before, but that doesn't lower the fact that it makes my heart race like the Olympics. Bollox. DOUBLE BOLLOX! Bugger, this is bad, my cheeks are as red as Ron's are. I repeat: this is VERY, very bad.

As we reached the Hospital wing, I sighed in relief, for the cut on my stomach was REALLY painful. Ron set me down and we waited for a Healer to help me. One of the many nurses tried to get me to lie down in a bed as she was walking by, but I refused. Ron gave me a quizzical look and I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Ron, I can't take up more space than I really need! I don't need to sit down, but, for example, these people do!" I said, pointing to a group of people that were hurrying to get to the empty cot. In their midst, they held a small child, only a first year, who was knocked out and was bleeding from a large gouge in his skull.

Ron nodded, and looked at his feet repentantly. Harry was awkwardly shuffling his feet during this time, and now I couldn't help but think that it was funny. Funny that he had put up with all of Ron and my rows, all the times Ron and I wouldn't talk to each other, or look at each other, for that matter. I started giggling, and Ron and Harry looked up, stunned. This was too much, so I started laughing hysterically. "Ummm, Hermione?" asked Harry, slightly taken aback at my laughter. "Sorry." I said, clutching my stomach and grimacing from the pain. "Sort of inside joke. Well, not really, since both of you were part of it." I said, debating the facts in my head. "C'mon, Hermione, spit it out already!" said Ron, indignantly crossing his arms.

"Well, I'll tell you later, I guess." I said, hurriedly changing the subject. I felt a slight blush cross my cheeks, and I thought I saw Harry grin in recognition. Harry was now laughing too, more than I had even thought possible after that day's events. Ron was now looking back and forth between us with an expression that clearly indicated that he did not understand. "Has the world gone mad?" he asked, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. "No, I just figured out what Hermione was laughing at. You might too if you asked her." Said Harry, gently urging him on, but not so much that it was obvious to Ron.

I suddenly paled and made the cutting motion with my hands, which Ron saw and Harry grinned at. I cleared my throat and examined the ceiling closely, whistling as to not reveal my total lack of innocence. "You're really bad at looking innocent, Hermione." said Ron, turning to me and crossing his arms. "Whatever could you mean, Ron?" I asked, pulling at my collar and fidgeting extensively. "If you don't tell him, I will." said Harry, and I knew that he would keep his word. That would be embarrassing. "Fine, I promise I'll tell you later." I said, rolling my eyes. Before they could protest, a healer came bustling up to me and asked, "Are you he one with the slashed stomach?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. The Healer took one look at the wound and healed it instantly. "Not that much of a problem, just don't overexert yourself for a few days." He said, then waved us out of the room. Suddenly, he seemed to see who we were. "Merlin! You're Harry Potter! So this is Hermione Granger, then? And this is Ron Weasley?" he asked, looking back and forth between us all excitedly. "Thank you, I just can't tell you enough." He said, tearing up a little. "No problem, but we have to go now." Said Harry, nervously pulling on my sleeve to get us to leave. "Bye, and thanks!" I called behind me, while I was almost dragged out by Harry. Harry was also dragging Ron, though not as effectively as me, for obvious reasons.

" So, do you guys want to go back up to Gryffindoor tower? You do? Great." Said Harry, not even waiting for our answers. Ron and I rolled our eyes and shared a grin behind his back. I suddenly blushed when we held eye contact for a while. I hurriedly looked away, but Ron saw the telltale red-ness sweeping across my face. He grinned even more and grabbed the hand that Harry was not pulling me along by. When we got to the Fat Lady, we saw that someone had apparently tried to cast a fading charm on her painting, but it was having quite the opposite effect. "You can go in, I doubt anyone remembers the password anymore." Said the Fat Lady, glowing. As she swung opened to admit us, Harry let go of Ron and I.

Harry looked behind him and noticed our intertwined hands. He grinned and said, "Want to come in? That is, if you don't have any OTHER plans. Such as in the broom closet down the hall, or perhaps in an empty classroom." Ron and I were now blushing so hard that it would make Fred and George proud of Harry. Sorry…er...just George. "Nah, we need to get some rest. Besides, there's always tomorrow." Said Ron, grinning just as widely as Harry or more at the last part. Harry burst into laughter and was soon joined by Ron, while I just shook my head disparagingly.

"Well, hate to break up the joke fest, well not really, but goodnight, boys. I haven't had a good night's rest in ages." I said, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand. Harry and Ron nodded, then started up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I noticed that Ron took one look back, but then he hurried up after Harry. When I got up to the girl's dormitory, I immediately took a shower, and when I got back, I noticed that Ginny had taken the bed next to me. "There'll be more coming. Mum and Dad and Bill and Fleur are in the Great hall, but I suspect that most of the unmarried graduates will be filing in here pretty soon." Ginny said, flipping the next page of the book she was reading.

"Yeah. It's nice to see everyone again, though." I said, toweling my hair dry, rather than using the spell that I usually used. "It's been really lonely out there with no one but Harry and Ron…well…sometimes." I finished, remembering the time that Ron had stormed out of the tent and disapparated. Ginny suddenly looked up, interested. "What do you mean, sometimes?" she asked, abandoning her book completely and giving me her full attention. "Well…I don't want you to think worse of him…but…Ron-sort-of-left-us-near-Christmas-time." I said, speeding up the last part in an attempt not to make my voice quaver.

"Say again?" said Ginny, cupping her hand to her ear. I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed, than looked her straight in the eye and said in a much slower voice, "Ron left us near Christmas time. He was back soon, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt." Ginny stared for a moment, open-mouthed, than it finally seemed to register, and her fiery temper came back to her. "**HE WHAT?!?!?!?!**" she screamed, in the loudest voice I have ever heard her use. And yes, that was saying something. "Ginny, calm down, he was under the influence of an extremely dangerous artifact!" I said, holding her back from running out the door and strangling her brother.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT IDIOT OF A BROTHER!!! ARRRRGHHH! LET ME GO HERMIONE, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU TOO!!" she screamed, struggling wildly against my grip. "Calm down, Ginny. You need sleep, then you'll be able to think straight in the morning." I said, taking her hand and leading her back to her bed. She looked up at me pitifully, and then burst into tears. I put my arms around her and she started to sob into my shoulder. Oh boy, if everyone is like this, I'll have my work cut out for me.

'**Kay, that was that first chapter, so tell me how you liked it. I also wrote a new Poem fic called So I will wait. It's my first try at writing poetry for Harry Potter, so please review and tell me what you think. Anyways, I really enjoy writing these, and I can't imagine my life without writing, so I think I'll keep it up. Live long, and prosper,**

**Miriflowers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm writing as fast as I can, because I have a HBP fic to finish after this, and another one of these before the weekend starts. And the weekend starts in approximately…two hours and thirty minutes. Bollox, this is not good. So, as usual, R&R peeps. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not, and will never, own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: A Very Burrow Breakfast.

Two days after the war, we had already gotten back to the burrow. I was in the kitchen, making breakfast, seeing as Mrs. Weasley was much too weak, despite her protests. I checked the clock, and I saw that it was four in the morning. I winced. This was yet another one of the perks of being one of the "Golden Trio" as they were now calling Ron, Harry and I. Consequently, the paper should arrive just about…now. We had been receiving the newspaper via Hermes, Percy's owl, for a few days now, so that we would spare ourselves from Errol flying into things.

I scanned the first page and saw the title, "WIZARDS STILL CELEBRATE; VOLDEMORT DEAD". I chuckled softly as I magically flipped the pancakes. I had been reading Mrs. Weasley's magical cookbooks in my spare time, which was about nothing, and it was helping a LOT. I still couldn't make fabulous food, but according to everyone, it was great. Suddenly, something caught my eye in the corner of the paper; an advertisement for an article on page 6…I quickly flipped to the page and what I saw confirmed my fears. The title read: "The Golden Trio's Relationships; Past and Present" by none other than Rita Skeeter herself.

I blanched as I read, and scowled. Skeeter accused me of dating both Harry and Victor at the same time…again, but it had a new development. It had my relationship with Ron. Rita described us as a naturally quarreling couple, who had really been together since the end of our sixth year. Then she went on and on about our torrid love affair, which was really quite far-fetched and amusing after you got used to it for a while. Then she went after Harry. She described a heart-broken Harry (apparently he was scarred for life after I went out with Victor) dating Cho Chang, and then his relationship with Ginny. Ginny would have a laugh about the part of her sneaking off after Easter to help us defeat Voldemort with her beloved (I know, funny isn't it? She actually used that word. Pfft! If Ginny had ever caught Skeeter calling Harry her beloved, she probably would have Bat-bogey hexed her right then and there).

I was so engrossed; I almost forgot to take the Pancakes off the stove. Next, after I had put a mild warming charm on the pancakes, I went onto the bacon. After I had read the Skeeter's whole article, I decided that enough was enough. I decided to finally write to the Animagus registration department. Oh, this would be VERY fun. I was putting my finishing touches on the letter, when I realized that I had to flip that bacon. I hate bacon, why do you have to flip it, anyways? It's just so needy. I was flicking my wand rather irritably when I heard the stairs start to creak, and someone yawn loudly.

I sincerely hoped that I hadn't woken anyone up. I held my breath as they turned and started walking towards the kitchen, then opened the door. It was Ron, still rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. "Hi, Hermione." He said, yawning slightly. His hair was still ruffled from bed, and he was still wearing his old jeans from yesterday. He had changed into a Chudley Cannon's nightshirt last night, but it was a little too old, so it hugged his skinny frame a little to tightly. I couldn't help but notice how a year on the run had given him…ahem…rather nice muscles. Stop it, Hermione, keep your head in the present, not in Ron's muscles. That sounded wrong. "Hello, Ron. We just got the paper. There's a funny article on page 6 that you might want to see. I personally think that Ginny would have fits of laughter if she read it." I said, grinning a bit as he looked at me blearily.

"'Kay." He said, shrugging and snatching up a few pancakes. He sat down and chomped down on one of the pancakes and said, "These are really good, you're getting better at making pancakes Hermione." I grinned, and thought, chapter 2, page 17: Compliments. Yep, Fred and George had given me a copy too. "Why, thank you Ron." I said, trying to hide a grin. Ron nodded and looked down at the paper. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, suddenly awake. I couldn't hold back a giggle at his expression. "Is she still spewing this crap? Blimey, Hermione, you should really rat her out to the Animagus registration department! " He said, shaking his head in disbelief until he got down to the part about us. "Already started." I said, gesturing to the nearly completed letter.

He paled when he went on, and I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Blimey, that was private. That buggering Skeeter woman." I smiled and sat down to join him. He peeked at me over that top of the paper and asked, "Did you read…" I nodded slowly and his face heated up like someone had just thrown a bucket of bright red paint at him. "Listen…I've been meaning to tell you, but…" he said, trailing off. We were now looking directly into each other's eyes. "I love you." We both said at the same time. I snorted and Ron grinned while saying, "We're just like Fred and George, now." He said, then he seemed to remember something. "Well, just George now, I suppose." He said, looking broodingly out the window.

I placed my hand over his, and willed his eyes to stare back into mine. They did. "Listen, Fred went out the way he wanted to go out: fighting for what he believed in and with a smile on his face. It may not have been his time, but it happened. Now we have to deal with it, it's what he would have wanted. In fact, I do believe that if he was right here at this moment, he would have been teasing us mercilessly." I said, trying to tell him tenderly, yet get the message across at the same time. Ron's eyes were tearing up, but he took a deep breath and said, "Thank you Hermione. You're right, it's just… just can't…" he broke off, tears finally running down his face.

"Shh…It'll be all right, Ron. I'll help you." I said, and he set the newspaper down and gathered me up into my arms. I put my arms around his neck as he cried unabashedly into my shoulder. After a few minutes Ron finally looked up and said through his tears, "I love you, Hermione." By now, I had tears in my eyes too, but I managed a small smile. "I love you too, Ron." I said, leaning my forehead against his. He was tilting his head slightly, when I smelt bacon. Burning bacon. "Bollox." I muttered, and stood up to take the bacon off the stove. Some of it was a little overdone, but Ron instantly volunteered to eat those before they ever reached the table.

Over the next hour or so, we had a fun time making numerous other breakfast foods and …well…snogging. We finally ended up with me hovering over the eggs as they fried, with Ron's arm's wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. Ron hummed and inhaled deeply and I couldn't help but asking, "Are you trying to get a great big whiff of me, or the frying food?" Ron thought for a moment for an answer that would not upset me, and then answered, "Both." I snorted, then heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Both Ron and I turned simultaneously to see Mr. Weasley standing there with an empty teacup in his hands. Ron jumped away and said, "Good morning, dad!" in and unusually high voice. "Molly just wanted some more tea, so I'll be quick and then you can continue…with whatever you were doing." Mr. Weasley said, a trifle embarrassed by walking in on us. "Oh, here, I've just made some." I said, gesturing to the teakettle full of hot water. "Thank you, Hermione." Said Mr. Weasley, sighing in relief. Mr. Weasley quickly poured the tea, then made to leave, but stopped momentarily in the door. "Oh, by the way, you'd better not let Molly catch you, she'd probably rip off your heads, either that or start planning a wedding." He said, and then quickly hurried away.

"Well, that was rather embarrassing for dad." Said Ron, when Mr. Weasley had made his hasty escape. We resumed our previous position until we finished breakfast, when we started to call everyone down. I was to wake up Harry, then Ginny. Ron had agreed that he would wake up everyone else, seeing as he didn't want me walking into any of his brother's rooms. I though he was being rather unreasonable, but he shook me off and said that I didn't really know that nighttime habits of his brothers. He thought I might find it a bit shocking. I agreed, and went off to wake up Harry and Ginny. I started with Ginny, but as soon as I opened the door to our room (we were sharing), I saw that she wasn't there.

I shrugged it off with the excuse that she had already woken up and was going to the bathroom. Next, I went to Harry and Ron's room to wake up Harry. I opened the door to a surprise; Harry and Ginny were both sitting on Harry's bed, talking. They both looked up immediately, and I blushed and said, "Sorry, I just wanted for you guys to know that breakfast is ready." Ginny nodded and Harry grinned. "I suppose that was you and Ron we heard in the kitchen, then? Yeah, we were going to go talking there, but we heard you and decided it was best to leave the young couple alone." Harry said, grinning when I blushed. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Hermione, everyone knew it was going to happen someday." Said Ginny, matter-o-factly. "Everyone?" I whispered, horrified, and they nodded solemnly.

Harry and Ginny started laughing hysterically then, so I decided that it was just one of their jokes. "Your behavior is appalling." I said, in a dry voice, making them laugh even harder. "Come on, before Ron eats everything! You're lucky to get anything at all, when I was making it, he tried to eat it before it even left the pan!" I said, huffing at them. Ron hurried down the hall, panting slightly. "Bill and Fleur are coming down, so are Charlie, Percy and dad, but mum can't come down, she wants a tray if we could spare one. George won't even open his bloody door." He said, running his hand through his hair irritably.

I was concerned, and it must have showed because Ron immediately amended his words. "He'll probably want a tray too." He said, glancing anxiously at George's door. I nodded and went downstairs to prepare the trays. When everyone was at the breakfast table, Ron and I took the trays up. Ron suggested that he bring his tray to George, and me bring mine to Mrs. Weasley. I knocked hesitatingly on Mrs. Weasley's door, not knowing what to expect. "Come in." came Mrs. Weasley's weak cry through the wood of the door. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it softly behind me. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." I said, painting a smile on my face to make her feel better.

"Oh, good morning, dear." She said, distractedly. Mrs. Weasley was still in bed, with a large package of tissues next to her bedside table and a large cup of tea beside it. I set the tray down on the side table and re-warmed the tea instantly with a spell. "Thank you, dear." She said, smiling weakly, but in earnest. "No problem, Mrs. Weasley, call if you need anything else." I said, giving her one last smile, then turning towards the door. "Thank you for helping us so much, I really don't know what we'd do without your help." She said, repeating her past sentiments again. "No worries." I said, then again turned towards the door.

The day went smoothly after that, with only a twinge of sadness. Okay, I lied, it was really on everyone's mind, but we had all signed a silent pact to grieve silently. George finally came out of his room about midday for lunch, and although nobody said so, we were all immensely proud of him for trying to look strong. He also told a few jokes and got us to smile a few times, even though he was just as broken as the rest of us were underneath his strong visage. To our immense surprise, even Percy made a rather odd, lame joke, but we all laughed (whether at the utter lack of strength, or in support) at it. I realized that though we would never truly be cured of our sadness, we could heal. After all; time heals everything, so they say.

**One word. W-O-W. That was LOOOOOONG. Do you know how long this took? This took five DAYS to write. Not HOURS; DAYS!!! So, if you please, review and I will publish the next fic that I've been working on! Ciao for now!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
